1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer server and more particularly, to a detachable case assembly for computer server, which comprises a front cover and a rear cover respectively detachably covered on the front and rear halves of the top side of the case body thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Different firms for the advantage of standardized machine size convenient for management in a machine room to fully utilize the limited floor space of the machine room popularly accept computer servers.
A regular computer server has many parts on the inside and a big horizontal area. Conventional computer servers commonly have two covers, namely, the front cover and the rear cover that have the outer part of the computer server well packed and maintain sufficient rigidity of the case.
However, the front and rear covers of a conventional computer server are not separately detachable, i.e., both the front and rear covers must be removed from the case of the computer server when wishing to repair component parts in the front or rear part of the inside space of the computer server's case. This inconvenience design complicates maintenance work.